


Forbidden Paradise

by borntomkehistory



Series: Otabek Altin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Otabek Altin Week, brief sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntomkehistory/pseuds/borntomkehistory
Summary: Otabek is a well-known thug who's in charge of all drug distribution. That is until Yuri Plisetsky comes into his life and ignites the spark Otabek had lost years ago....Day 3: Good Boy | Bad Boy





	Forbidden Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Might have used this prompt as an excuse to write a quick street thug! Au. oops.

...

 

The sound of a painful beating echoed in the alleyway. A man with dark black hair threw a body on the floor, watching as they tried to crawl away before he pulled him back up to continue the vicious beating.

"Damn, JJ," a brunette man blew an impressed whistle.

"I'm about to break my record," JJ boasted, a prideful smirk on his lips, "four bastards in one day." Another one of his punches landed.

"That's enough, JJ." Another man stepped up, flicking a cigarette onto the ground, then stepping it out completely.

"Leo."

"Right." Leo grabbed JJ's arm, pulling him back.

"Get off of me." JJ snarled, shrugging his shoulder away. He fixed himself as he stared down to marvel at his work, "serves the bastard right," he sucked, snorted, and spat a wad of phlegm by his feet.

"Otabek, what the fuck, man?" JJ went up to him, wanting to know why the hell he stopped him in the middle of giving that bastard what he deserved.

"This is the third time you've done this."

"Yuri texted. He's at the club about to score on a deal, we gotta go." Otabek said.

"You know how he gets with Yuri," Leo whispered to JJ.

"Yeah, and I'm fucking sick of it. Just fuck him already, Otabek!"

Otabek ignored them, getting onto his bike. He drove off without waiting for the other two, knowing they would follow. They had to get to the club fast as Otabek had a bad feeling about this. He knew he should have sent someone to accompany Yuri undercover as if he hardly trusted that sleazeball Nikiforov with his Yuri.

They all parked their bikes a few blocks away from the doors of Club Ice.

"He's still in there? Shouldn't we go in?" Leo asked, watching strange characters go in and out the club without any signs of Yuri.

"No." Otabek said, getting off his bike, "we have to wait or the deal could be jeopardized."

"So why did he text you then?" JJ countered, still annoyed that he had to drop everything for this noisy pipsqueak. He was busy picking his teeth with his pinky.

"For support." Said Otabek.

"Wrong, it's because he wants to fuck you."

Otabek felt his cheeks heat up. Yuri didn't want to fuck him as JJ so bluntly put it. He's apart of his crew, which means that when duty calls Otabek has to be the first one to respond.

Besides, his feelings were strictly professional.

"Look, there he is," Leo pointed out.

Together, they watched Yuri leave the club. He walked at a normal pace, careful not to draw attention to himself, though he caught sight of Otabek looking at him from the two blocks over and broke out in a fulfilled smirk.

_I've got the money_ , his face read. Drawing a relieved sigh on Otabek's part.

"So what is it gonna be, Altin?" Leo elbowed JJ in the rib.

"Stop teasing him," he said.

Yuri walked up to them, pulling his hood down, exposing his long blond hair. His smile seemingly fell when he saw that Otabek wasn't alone. He recognized JJ and Leo but chose not to acknowledge them.

"How was it?" Otabek asked, taking the bundles of cash Yuri handed off to him.

Yuri shrugged, "you know how Nikiforov is, we did the whole deal with his boy toy practically rubbing him off in front of me."

JJ snickered, "I bet he's not the only one who needs to be rubbed off," he earned a glare from Otabek, with eyes sharp enough to kill.

"What was that, asshole?"

"Guys, please," Leo was always the voice of reason. Also, the voice to keep those two from ripping their heads off.

"Leo's right. let's head back to the warehouse. Yuri..." Otabek did not dare to look JJ in the eyes, "you can ride with me," he murmured, mounting his bike.

Otabek gripped the handlebars, giving them a quick twist to hear that engine purr. Yuri got on behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist, and touching his chin to his back.

Yuri breathed onto his skin, causing the hairs to stand up on Otabek's neck.

"Are you on tight?" He asked, growing increasingly uncomfortable with the tightness arising in the front of his pants.

"Yeah," Yuri assured, looking over on his right to give JJ the finger.

They rode out, Otabek feeling the grip around his waist tighten over every bump he drove over.

Somehow he couldn't quite shake the vivid images in his head of him and Yuri.

...

 

That following night Otabek found himself sharing his bed with Yuri, listening to him go on and on about Nikiforov and the club. It was strange Otabek found himself slightly turned on.

Maybe it was how close they were to one another, or the way he would pause to move his hair from his piercing green eyes, slightly revealing the small tattoo behind his ear.

"Beka, are you even listening to me?" Yuri was staring, doing the thing when he moved his hair out of his eyes. He had gone on a whole spiel about how disgusting it was watching Nikiforov and that pig make out in front of him, and how he wanted to gorge his eyes out.

"What?" Otabek sat up, bring his hand to his head, "sorry, Yura. I blanked out."

"No shit. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just tired. JJ had-"

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Yuri grinned, he was only teasing, "tell me about the good stuff."

Otabek felt a small smile spread across his lips, "well, if you insist."

"Indulge me, bad boy," Yuri laid on the bed, face dangerously close to Otabek's lap, though he did not seem to react as Otabek had.

He had cleared his throat, "but after it's confirmed." He got up, leaving the blond on the bed to object by whining.

"Beka..."

"Good night, Yura." Otabek held the door open for the blond, waiting for him to get off the bed. He did, unhappily dragging his feet out the door.

Otabek had plenty of work to do without needing the extra distraction from the Russian. There were supplies that needed to be checked and shipped to their corners, along with new shipments arriving and allies that needed pleasing.

But first, he had something he needed to take care of. Otabek closed the door behind him, sighing in relief. He doesn't know how he functions around Yuri.

Otabek walked over to the bed, laying himself out comfortably on the blankets. It still smells of him.

The swell in his cock painfully throbbed with need. He closed his eyes, unzipping his pants, and pulling down his underwear. He wanted Yuri. No. He _needed_ him.

Otabek bit down hard on his lip, trying to imagine Yuri in his head. In his mind, he saw his blonde hair. His cock was now in his hand, moving up and down the shaft as his imagination got to work.

Yuri, a moan escaped from the back of his throat. Next, he saw his exposed body, the tattoos on back drenched in a thin sheen of sweat.

Otabek rolled his hips in his hand, feeling the pleasure wash over him like a tidal wave. He spat in his hand, wasting little time before his inevitable release.

Almost there. Otabek imagined Yuri on his bed, his back arched to enhance every dimple and line. His spine in perfect view. So perfect. So fragile.

Yeah, that's it. Just a little bit more. He threw his head back. _Yuri, Yuri, Yuri._

_"Otabek."_

"Ugh," Otabek moaned, feeling his hand coated in the warm substance. He went limp, chest heaving as if he ran a marathon.

He used his clean hand to wipe away the beads of sweat on his forehead and upper lip. Feeling both pleased and grimy.

"Fuck." Otabek allowed his hands to fall at his sides. He couldn't have feelings for Yuri, he couldn't. It was just too risky.

But somehow Yuri was all he could think about.

...

 

The next day Otabek avoided Yuri like the plague. When Yuri entered the room Otabek made sure he was the first one out, even if he had nothing to do he made up an excuse.

"I have to oil my bike," was his lie, even though Leo had made sure to keep the bikes in tip-top shape.

"I'm going to box," his back up lie when he could not use his first lie. It didn't take long for Yuri to catch on. Otabek _hated_ boxing. He hates the feeling of punching a sand sack when he could punch the real thing.

Leo had been the first to confront him.

"Just gonna hide from your feelings, Altin?" Leo asked, watching his friend go out it hard on the boxing bag.

"Not now, Leo." He took a break, leaning his bandage wrapped fist in the bag. Otabek was breathing heavy as he aired out his sweat-stained tank top.

"Don't worry, I didn't come here to tease you. Though I would have you know that JJ and Yuri are in a pretty violent verbal match."

Otabek picked up his water bottle, "JJ wouldn't lay a finger on him." He squeezed the bottle, water spraying into his mouth.

"You're right. But he won't hesitate to punch you."

"What do you what, Leo?" Otabek was in no mood to deal with kindergarten arguments. They were the most powerful thugs on the streets, and he had no time to babysit.

Leo removed a white envelope from his inside pocket, "I have something you're gonna want to read," he held the envelope between his fingers before handing it to him.

"Fair warning, you might not like what you read."

"I'm already not like it."

Otabek eyes scanning over the scribbled text. It looked as if someone wrote it in a hurry, but somehow it was still legible. It was Intel about Nikiforov. Apparently, he was trying to screw Otabek and his crew over, and what he was reading was transcribed writing of what was said.

"Nikiforov wants a bigger supply for half the cost," Leo explained. He read what was written but it still made his blood boil with anger, "or he's going to send his men."

"Let him," Otabek crumbled the paper into a neat paper ball, tossing it across the room. A shock to Leo who figured he would be pissed and give them the orders to go knock some sense into Nikiforov.

"Shouldn't you tell the crew? Their lives could be in danger."

"He's bluffing," Otabek unraveled the bandages on his fist, "he's stupid but not that stupid. Club Ice would fail if attendees didn't have their drugs. He doesn't want to spend the money because he's a cheap bastard."

Leo stuttered, surprised he did not think of this himself. Otabek was right. Everyone knows that Club Ice is where to go to get a quick high and a good time. For Nikiforov to take out the crew that would be him cutting off the only supply in town. The only cheap supply. To order from the next town over or overseas would cost a fortune.

"H-He is getting a cheap deal."

Otabek nodded, "Exactly. He's lucky I don't charge him extra. It's only because he's a loyal customer."

"And a royal pain in the ass." Said another voice coming from the door.

The two men turned. It was Yuri. Standing there with only a ripped oversized shirt and a studded choker. His legs were out exposing the nasty bruises he had received from getting rather physical with another customer. Others may view him as a pipsqueak, but Otabek knew his full potential as a fighter.

Yuri slid the lollipop out of his mouth. Cherry flavored. He popped his lips together, "it smells like ass in here."

Leo quickly dismissed himself, muttering something about going to check on JJ and the supply.

While Otabek shrugged on his black hoodie, about to leave until Yuri stopped him at the door. A pale handing touching his firm chest.

"I'm tired of you avoiding me, Beka." Yuri pushed back him in the middle of the room. They needed to have a much-needed chat.

"I'm not." Otabek defended his actions. Though he didn't have to explain himself. He was the leader of the crew and could do whatever he pleased even if that meant avoiding Yuri for his own sanity.

Yuri rolled his eyes, moving over to the punching bag, "I want in," hand spread out on the red bag. He leaned onto it for support, green eyes cutting into Otabek's black ones.

"What are you talking about?"

"JJ told me about your plans to conduct the heist when the shipment boat arrives. I want to help."

Curse JJ and his big mouth. Even so, he did not want Yuri anywhere near the boat. It was too dangerous. The heist was supposed to go down next week when their usual shipment arrives from South America. But, word on the street was that an upcoming gang was expecting a shipment on the same day. Some kind of new drug that supposed to have a high more intense than any other. Otabek needed to get his hands on that shipment. With that, they could make a fortune and never have to worry about people like Nikiforov again.

"No," Otabek said in his usual dismissive way.

"Beka, you know I'm just as capable as those other brainless fucks-"

"No, Yuri. Must I remind you of your place here?"

A low blow. Yuri's eyes narrowed until they were dangerously sharp. Otabek insistently regretted what he said, but he did not feel the need to apologize either. No matter how close they were Yuri needed to be reminded of his place on the food chain. Otabek was the top dog who gave the orders. What he said was final until said otherwise.

"How many times do I have to prove myself to you?" Yuri left it as that. Leaving the room with a bitter feeling in the air.

But he wasn't going to run after him and apologize. No, he was going to do the exact opposite.

Otabek punched the bag with his un-bandaged fist. Cursing loud at the stinging pain that shot up his arm.

Fuck, he thought as he thinks he broke his hand.

...

 

The night was the only time he let down his walls. The only time when he and Yuri were allowed to be together without any risk.

After his climax, Otabek falls down into his jumbled heap of pillows. Skin covered with a thin layer of sweat.

Tonight he thought about what Yuri told him and how mad he looked when he walked away from him. He thought about the outfit Yuri was wearing and the way he sucked on that lollipop. Otabek imagined his lips tasting of cherries.

He takes off one of his socks, cleaning himself off appropriately without leaving a trace. As awful as he felt using Yuri's pain to get off, he felt so relieved after.

Otabek reaches over to grab his pack of camels, taking one out of the box and lighting it up. There's nothing more than a cigarette to calm his fried nerves.

It wasn't easy being the leader of a gang.

...

 

The next day when Otabek walks into the room, JJ and Leo are there waiting for him intervention style.

"What is it? Another problem with a customer?" He went to the desk, sitting on top of it with complete disregard to the piles of paper. He reached to retrieve his packet of Camels.

Leo and JJ exchanged a look, though JJ looked less worried and more like he did not want to be here, and was forced to.

"Yuri wasn't in his room." Said Leo.

Otabek stopped lighting his cigarette midway. Choosing his words carefully. When anyone in his crew went missing he couldn't show signs of panic. He had to be there to reassure everyone else that he had it taken care of. Most of the time it was just a rival gang trying to get a quick buck with a cheap kidnapping. Other times they recovered the dead body.

With Yuri it was different.

"Where is he?" Otabek kept his voice leveled.

"We don't know."

"I see." Could this be a cry for attention? This wasn't the first time Yuri ran off. Last time he stayed at a nearby motel for a few days. Leo and JJ finding him after asking around for a blonde boy with long hair.

"Well," Otabek jumped down from the desk, "JJ you're with me. We have to meet with Phichit and Chris."

"Wait, are you not going to look for him?!" Leo cried.

"That's the Otabek I like. Thought you were getting soft on us, Altin." JJ punched his fist to his hand. Following him out the door.

"Send a few men to monitor the motel Make sure to call me with any news." And that was an order.

The two men left Leo in the room with all the information he received to process. Leo was lost wondering what the hell got into Otabek.

...

 

"Otabek! I'm so glad you could make it." Phichit greeted both him and JJ with high energy, "we're getting low on our supply, if you know what a mean," he gave Otabek a knowing smirk, nudging at his arm.

"Yes, I know. I've got it right here."

Phichit's eyes marveled at the briefcase JJ was holding, "Excellent! Right, this way!"

"He's unusually preppy today." JJ noticed and whispered over to his friend.

Otabek nodded, "he's high," he could notice when anyone was under the influence. It only worked in his favor because when they weren't in the right state of mind they were easier to manipulate.

The three men walked down the long corridor. The walls covered in a wallpaper eyesore, with enough red and pink strips to hypnotize a man.

All around they heard the sounds of sex. Men and women alike moaning out the names of their lovers. Not to mention the half-naked women walking around with their breasts out and the men sneaking about in nothing but lace lingerie. Otabek looked straight ahead, his business face unfazed by the catcalls.

JJ felt differently. Saying hello to every woman who looked his way. Otabek rolled his eyes.

"Right this way. Excuse the mess." Phichit directed them in the small office. It was covered with all kinds of pornographic pictures. Unsurprising coming from a place where married men came for quick sex with men and women willing to give it to him.

"Look at them, aren't they delicious." Chris, the owner of Sex City turned around in his swivel chair. He gave Otabek the up and down first.

"We got your supply. Where's the cash?" Always straight to business. There was little time in the day to indulge in a person like Chris, a person who only looked for sex and drugs.

"What's the rush?" His voice was sickeningly laced in his Swedish accent. He gave a nod, the office door closed and it was now only the three of them and the briefcase.

"I want to make sure it's as good as the last. May I?"

Otabek seemed reluctant but agreed. Giving JJ the go-ahead to open the briefcase. They took their seats.

Chris grinned, "Now that's more like it."

...

 

An hour later, Chris was successfully high. Taking another hit to capsulize the feeling. Otabek and JJ watched him. They've been a good sport, but they needed him to keep up his end of the bargain.

"Enough, let's get to going already." JJ grew increasingly impatient. He hated dealing with this asshole. Otabek was far more patient than he was but even his patience ran thin.

"Right," Chris wiped his nose. He had that dazed look in his eyes, and a goofy smile on his face, "Phichit!" He yelled the man's name.

"He has the money."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." JJ sat up, leaning his elbow on the desk.

Otabek felt his phone vibrate. One text a minute meant it was something small, two texts a minute meant something was wrong, three texts mean something urgent came up. He couldn't ignore them. Especially when he saw it was from Leo.

"Excuse me." He got up, practically racing out the door. JJ and Chris watching him leave.

"You want some?" Chris offered.

"I thought you'll never ask."

Meanwhile, Otabek frantically dialed Leo's number. _Pick up, pick up_. His heart thumped hard against his chest. The phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Otabek, you need to come right away. We found him." He was relieved. But Leo's tone made him feel otherwise.

"Where?"

Leo took a momentary pause, "he's at Club Ice."

Blood quickly rushed to his ears. No, if he's at Club Ice that means he's with Nikiforov... _the transcription_. He could not waste any time.

"Leo, make sure there are men surrounding that club. Stop whoever you must, no one is getting in or out of club ice unless it's Yuri or me," he took a breath. He hasn't felt this angry in a long time. It was a strange feeling, "we need to get Yuri before Nikiforov does. If he hurts him I'll kill him myself." He hung up.

One of the many women appeared behind him, wrapping her frail hands around his neck.

"Excuse me." Otabek respectfully pulled away, peaking into the office he was just in to see both Chris and JJ high out of there minds.

He took a few bills from his pocket, "actually, can you do me a favor?"

...

 

It was a race against the clock. Otabek felt his eyes burn with the wind assaulting his face. His bike dodged traffic and maneuvered through the alleyways. _His_ alleyways. He knew the streets better than anyone. Unapologetically running over trash cans and nearly people as they ran for cover.

Club Ice was not far. He could see the neon sign just from over the horizon. And the more he looked at it the more anger ran through his veins.

"Otabek!" Leo spotted his friend, jogging up to him.

"Otabek, listen. You can't barge in there." He tried to explain, following him to the entrance of Club Ice.

But there was no reasoning with him. Leo saw the lifelessness in his dull black eyes. He was out for blood. No one had seen Otabek this way since the beginning when he would ruthlessly beat another man without a second thought.

"Otabek!" Leo grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

Otabek pushed him off, sending the brunette to the ground in a painful thud.

"I'm going to get Yuri back." His voice sounded cold and lifeless.

Leo looked terrified but did not try to object. He flinched at the pain running up his back. He tried to tell Otabek this could be a potential trap that Nikiforov was luring him into. Yuri was in there, but going in unarmed was a death wish. If he wanted to risk his life fine, but the crew's life was in his hands as well and Leo could not afford to have their blood on his hands.

He dialed JJ's number. The call went to voicemail, "JJ, hurry and get over to Club Ice. We may have a problem." The message was left.

 

Meanwhile, Otabek had infiltrated the club. Club music blaring all around him. Floor and booths empty except for the few men from Nikiforov's gang that reside giving him dirty looks as they reached inside their coats.

Otabek paid them no mind, walking further into club ice as he dared anyone to stop him. He grimaced at the place. Cheap and tacky just like Nikiforov himself. Otabek had nothing against clubs, there was just something about Club Ice that rubbed him the wrong way. Which is why he needed to get Yuri back and far away from this place.

"Where do you think you're going, buddy?" A large man stepped in front of the doors to the back room. Arms crossed over his chest and a nasty look on his face. Anyone else would be scared, Otabek wasn't. He was going to proceed even if he had to knock a few teeth.

"I'm going to see Nikiforov." He said coolly. reaching for the door.

He was stopped, "not today, fucker." And the large man's fist connected with Otabek's jaw.

Otabek used his thumb to wipe up the substance dripping from his mouth. Blood. His laugh maniacal, face bruised and eyes crazed. He was going to enjoy beating the shit out of this bastard.

With lightning speed, Otabek rebutted. Tackling the man down with every ounce of strength in him. On the ground, he pounded his fist into his face. Feeling blood spray on his face and hand. He didn't stop. He kept pounding until his shoulder ached.

No one dared to intervene. Nikiforov's men glued to their spots as they contemplated whether their lives would be worth fighting a single man who took down one of their strongest crew members.

Pounding, and pounding. Pounding until he felt the body underneath him go limp.

"Brava, brava!" Clapping echoed off the acoustics in the empty club. It was Nikiforov. Standing in the middle of the door after hearing the commotion. He was dressed head to toe in white with a fur stole hanging off his left shoulder. His hair was perfectly parted, with the lightning enhancing his porcelain skin.

"My, My. You put on quite the show, Otabek." He touched his finger to his chin, head tilted slightly to the side. Ice blue eyes curiously watching his guest arise from the body he sat on.

"Where the fuck is he?" Otabek snarled. He ignored the pain in his jaw, fist, and body. His muscles may have ached all over but he still had enough left in him to give Nikiforov the same treatment.

"He's safe with me. Should I get him out?" Nikiforov called for his Yuuri.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He came to me asking to make a deal. I offered him something better." Nikiforov smirked, stepping aside as his Yuuri brought out the Yuri who caused him so much trouble.

Yuri staggered out in Yuuri's arms. He looked out of it. Clothes ripped and covered with blood Otabek could not say if it was his own or not. Looking closely, he saw small needle wounds in his arms. Screaming loudly at him as they showed up bright red on his pale skin. He was completely drugged out and incoherent.

Otabek growled with rage. He could kill Nikiforov, but first, he needed to get Yuri out of here.

He took Yuri into his arms, carefully lifting him up bridal style as he could see that Yuri was not in the right state of mind to walk. Getting what he wants, Otabek turned to exit.

"Oh, and Otabek?" Nikiforov needed to say one last thing. He held up a finger, the middle one to be exact which held his biggest ring, "fuck you." A sweet smile on his face.

Back at him. Otabek left, no man daring stop him from taking Yuri back to safety.

"Otabek! What the fuck?" Leo ran by his side. Only happy to see him unharmed.

"You fucker." JJ went to punch him in the face. Adding more insult to injury.

He was more pissed about being abandoned at Sex City. Though the blowjob he's received slightly made up for it. Otabek was lucky that JJ was still partly high and happy he successfully scored the deal with Chris. JJ would leave the rest to Leo.

"I deserved that," Otabek said.

"You did." Leo agreed, "but Yuri is safe and so is everyone else. What's wrong with him?"

"Drugs. Lots of it."

"Did you...?"

"No," Otabek said.

"Oh thank god." Leo sighed for once. There was not going to be any gang wars.

"I killed a man." Otabek secured Yuri on the bike. The warehouse was not far, so he felt no fear riding with Yuri in this state.

"I'm sorry for pushing you."

Leo nodded, accepting his apology, "it's fine. Let's just get Yuri back."

"Agreed."

...

 

_"Seung gil, I can offer you this much. But will not go lower on the price." Otabek explained, standing next to Seung gil. Watching the man look over his produce._

_"I see. I guess I'll take it." Seung gil told his men to retrieve the money. He removed a cigarette from his jacket pocket._

_"Smoke?"_

_"No thanks." Otabek declined. He felt his phone ring in his pocket._

_"JJ." He excused himself from Seung gil, walking over to the other side of the room while his second in command took over the deal._

_It was Leo. He never called when Otabek was out doing business._

_"Hello?"_

_"Otabek, some kid tried to break into the warehouse."_

_"Did you take care of it?"_

_"Yeah. We have him here ready for you to ask questions. It's all secure but I wanted to let you know."_

_"Good. JJ and I will be back soon."_

_"Got it, boss."_

_Otabek slipped his phone back in his pocket. Going back over to the table where Seung gil and JJ stood in silence. The money was brought out._

_"Someone tried to break into the warehouse." He told him._

_JJ eyebrows raised, "do you want me to take care of it?"_

_"No. I'll do it. Let's go." The money was secured in the briefcase and ready to take._

_"This is gonna be fun." JJ mused, already prepping for what's waiting for them back in the warehouse._

  
_They returned to the warehouse. Otabek was greeted by Leo who asked him about the deal._

_"It went well," Otabek said._

_"Good. He's through here."_

_Otabek could see the kid on the ground. Bruised and battered. His dirty blonde hair laid flat on the sweat and dried blood on his face. And though his physical appearance was less than abysmal, he still had a fire in his eyes when looking at Otabek. A fire that could not be extinguished._

_"What's your name?" He knelt down to his level._

_"Y-Yuri," he croaked, in dire need of water and something to eat. He laughed mockingly, "are you going to kill me?"_

_"No, Yuri. I want you to work for me." He held out a hand in offering. From that moment he saw a potential in Yuri that no one else saw. He would be a vile asset to the crew. They will see._

_"Are you going to take the offer or not?"_

_Yuri was astonished. Who did this guy think he was? Whatever. He will take his offer, and think of it as a blessing than an act of charity. Anything was better than living on the streets._

_"You're a fucking idiot."_

_That amused Otabek. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Only time would tell._

...

 

In the present day, Otabek waiting anxiously for an update on Yuri's condition. Treating his wounds as he waited. He had quite the day. Two punches in his face, a busted lip, and a broken hand. Along with minor scrapes and bruises easily fixed with disinfected and bandages.

"How was your time in Sex City?" He asked JJ.

"Shut up, Altin. I would be mad if I didn't get the greatest high and blowjob in my adult life. I even got her name." JJ said from his spot on the couch, arms folded behind his head.

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Isabella. A total babe. The things she could do with her mouth."

Otabek snorted. Stubbing out his cigarette on the ashtray. This time Leo made an appearance, which meant Yuri was up.

He didn't have to be told. He was already out the door.

The door was open. Revealing Yuri who was now up and much sober from when he was retrieved. His knees were drawn up to his chin. He saw Otabek but could not look him in the eyes. He still remembered what he told him.

"How are you feeling?" Otabek sat on the end of the bed, Yuri neither acknowledging his presence nor speaking.

"You caused a lot of trouble today."

"Fuck off. Don't try to act like a saint. You saved me, so what? Fuck you." Yuri snarled, adjusting his body away from the man.

"Yura, I'm far from a saint. I killed a man for you."

"Then why won't you fucking acknowledge anything I do? I do my job far better than those assholes, yet you ignore me."

Otabek sighed, rubbing his good hand over his bandaged one. This was a long time coming, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He had to come clean.

"Because this isn't your life. You weren't supposed to be in this business."

"Beka, what the hell are you talking about? You took me in. You allowed me to be by your side."

"It was a mistake."

Yuri opened up, crawling over to the end of the bed to put his hand on his cheek. He flinched but didn't resist. Whatever Otabek was thinking, whatever he wanted, he will do them for him.

"Make love to me." Yuri said, "please."

Otabek couldn't believe his ears. All this time, all those thoughts. To think JJ was right. He wanted him just as bad as he did.

"Yura..."

"Please. I want it. I want you." Yuri took his hand, bringing him to the top of the bed where he laid underneath him.

Being in Club Ice he picked up a few tricks. Yuri began to stroke the back of Otabek's neck, bringing his head down for a kiss. Their first one. It felt like fire and ice melting into a mixture of sparks neither could describe.

Otabek wanted him bad. He kissed the blonde, bitting down on his lip as he made his way down his neck, where he mouth wrapped around the skin. His tongue licking the spot warmed by him.

That did it. Yuri closed his eyes, bopping his head back as Otabek did his deed. He couldn't wait anymore.

"B-Beka..." he breathed, chest contracting with his shaky breaths.

"Please." He begged. He wanted to feel his cock inside of him.

"You've been naughty, Yura." Otabek hands wandered, rubbing the front of Yuri's skin-tight pants where he felt the heat from the leather.

"Beka, please." Yuri tried bitting his lip, on the verge of tears if he didn't feel him soon.

"Okay, you're going to feel me soon." And he turned the boy on his stomach. Unzipping his own pants.

Otabek wet his hands, using the moisture to help slide himself in. Just as he did before while pleasuring himself, he closed his eyes. Imagining Yuri and all his glory. Except, simple memory wasn't the same as the real thing.

He will cherish this moment forever.

...

 

Yuri had his head on Otabek's chest, rubbing small circles around the edge of his nipples.

They were both equally pleasured, now enjoying the company of one another. To think they hid their feelings for this long. It was both hot and exhausting.

"Beka?" Yuri spoke, sitting up but still feeling sore from the strenuous activities they've done. Both still feeling the after-effects from Club Ice.

"Hm?" Otabek eyes were still closed. He felt groggy and sore all over.

"Why did you say it was a mistake for you to take me in?"

Not exactly the best pillow talk, but they've never aired out the problem between them. Yuri was still left wondering what Otabek was thinking, and what he was keeping from him.

Otabek turned on his side, using his hand to touched Yuri's face. How it was like touching smooth porcelain. Not a flaw in sight. A complete contrast from Otabek who's face was covered in white scars as constant reminders of his past.

"This life isn't for you. You deserve better."

"So do you." Yuri countered.

But Otabek disagreed, shaking his head, "No. I'm one of the bad guys."

"Then so am I." Otabek chuckled at Yuri's ignorance. He was flattered with his intentions. But he had to stop being selfish.

"No. You're good."

"Then so are you."

"It doesn't work like that, Yuri." Otabek turned to lie on his back. Watching the ceiling of the warehouse they resided in. Was anyone truly good or truly bad? Or did their choices label them as one or the other? Otabek never pretended to be good, nor did he pretend to be bad. But his choices spoke volumes.

"Ever since that day I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were something. I knew you had potential but I wanted that potential all to myself." His hands were in a fist, "I need you, Yuri Plisetsky."

Yuri leaned for another kiss, their noses touching, "let's get out of here. We can start a new life. Just the two of us," he proposed.

Otabek didn't say anything. He's thought about it too. He thought about when he would finally escape the crew and when. JJ was a natural born leader, always doing the dirty work but always risking his life for others. Otabek only risked his life for the things he wanted, which in his book did not qualify him as a natural born leader.

Then there was Leo. Smart with a huge heart. He knew everything and everyone, all while always being the voice of reason who looked at problems with logic. He had a charisma the crew liked, earning close relationships with everyone there. Otabek was only close to a few people. Keeping the crew a distance away.

Together they could manage the crew. Probably manage it a hell of a lot better then the job Otabek's been doing.

But there was just one final heist he needed to pull off. In a few days that shipment from South America will pull in. With that supply, him and Yuri would have enough to run away, and the crew will have enough to live two rich lives.

Otabek lost the spark for his crew long ago, but then he meant Yuri. Yuri ignited something in him he tried to ignore but could not.

He wanted to live.

"Come with us when we pull off the heist."

Yuri's eyes widen, "You're fucking with me."

"No. We're going to get our lives back."

...

 

The day had finally arrived. The shipment should be arriving early morning, by then everyone would already be in their positions.

Leo and JJ on one side with the crew spread around, while Otabek and Yuri stayed together. No one questioned why they were together, nor did they noticed that they were holding hands.

" _JJ, Leo, if I don't come back. I want you two to run the crew."_

_It was the night prior. Otabek called in a meeting at his office. Deep down he felt guilty for what he was doing. They will understand and learn to forgive him in time. He just wanted to be happy and his happiness was not here._

_"What are you saying, Otabek?" Leo confused, he never heard him talk like this. Not coming back? He never doubted his survival._

_"I said what I said. You two are loyal. Thank you."_

The horn of a large ship emerged from the sea. The large vessel docking slowly. Yuri and Otabek looked at each other and nodded.

" _We're going to fake our deaths?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's insane. How are we ever going to pull this off?" Yuri paced back and forth in the room. He was thinking more of catching a plane to France. It would be easy for him to leave, but with Otabek he was stuck here until death._

_"When the explosives detonate, instead of running off the ship we'll jump in the water."_

_"This is insane, Beka."_

_"But it's going to work."_

Otabek gave the signal. When the ship docked, they went out JJ and Leo took the right, Otabek and Yuri took the left.

The ship members weren't armed and surrendered quickly when they saw the guns threatening to fire. They were on their knees, pleading for their lives as the other four went ahead to the ship. Other men trailed closely behind them, armed with their own weapons.

Otabek was in charge of making sure the bomb was placed. From there he will get a text from Leo saying that the supply was off the ship.

Yuri and Otabek scattered to plant each bomb on each corner of the vessel to ensure it sinks. By taking the ship out it won't be able to sail back to South America. Once the suppliers of South America got word that their vessel was taken out, they would not make the mistake of sending another. It was a foolproof plan to assure the crew won't have any problems when Otabek is gone.

"Is everything in place?" Yuri and Otabek met on the dock. There was no confirmation text from Leo.

"Yeah." Yuri leaned on the rail. The sun was still rising, casting a warped images to mirror on the water. It was beautiful.

"Where will we go?" He asked.

Otabek shrugged, "wherever you want to go." His phone vibrated. He checked it.

"Is it Leo?"

"Yeah. Everyone is off."

"Everyone except us." Yuri removed his coat, throwing it on the floor.

Otabek started the countdown. They had 30 seconds until the bombs went off, which meant they had 30 seconds to reminisce on their old lives. He removed his jacket as well, throwing it on the floor directly next to Yuri's.

They took each other hands.

"We could go to America or the United Kingdom."

They walked over to the railing.

"How about Italy?"

Climbing on the rail, they balanced themselves with just 10 more seconds to spare.

"Germany?"

"Why not?"

Their grip tightened. This was it. They looked down at the rippling water beneath them.

They jumped.

The bombs went off, the vessel exploding into flames.

"Wait, where's Otabek?!" Leo cried, going to JJ in a panic.

"I don't know!" JJ tried to calm the brunette. Carefully looking for a way to digest this situation.

What the hell was that bastard thinking? The heist was successful, but at what cost?

The crew mourned that day. When the explosion causing the fabric from a leather jacket to fly in the air and land near their feet.

They were gone.

...

 

Otabek's eyes slowly opened. He was staring up at a blue sky, the sun shining down right against his tan skin.

He reached for the sky. Turning his hand to see that the bandages were no longer there, replaced with smooth skin.

Wait. Where's Yuri?

He sat up, looking around. He did not recognize his surroundings but felt a wave of peace resonate inside of him. A peace he has not felt in years.

"Peak a boo," Yuri covered his eyes with his hands.

"Yura?" Otabek turned to look at Yuri.

He was perfect. Skin as white as a new canvas. He was finally his. A wave of emotions flooded over him all at once, he pulled Yuri into his arms as tears prickled his eyes.

They were finally free.

 

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
